Harry Potter and his love affair
by Finishing Touch
Summary: Harry Potter and his two best friends has started their seventh year in Hogwarts. The love between Harry and Hermoine was interfered by Ron. What would happen in the end?(this is my first fanfic,pls review!)


Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn t belong to me.  
  
The seventh year started with Albus Dumbledore s short speech in the Great Hall. As usual, Harry, Ron and Hermoine were sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Snape casted a look at Harry. He ignored it though. "Students, students! Listen up! This year s mid year examination will be cancelled due to some changes in schedule," he coughed for a while. Ron giggled silently. Hermoine swore. Harry was expressionless. "Only....Only for the subject, Defense Against The Dark Arts. Professor Snape will be teaching this subject. I have to guide him first before conducting the exam. Thus the change." Ron s expression changed a whole lot.  
  
The trio finished their dinner and went up the marble staircase. Before entering the common room, Hermoine posted a question. "Which of you wants tuition from me? Five galleons per lesson. I want to earn some money for Kelly Shureqes books. Mum and Dad says it s useless to buy them. So, I have to earn for myself." "Me!" Harry and Ron said together. They both looked at each other. "Who? Who s first? Anyway, first lesson starts tonight at eight. Be punctual and meet in the empty classroom at the second level." "Hermoine, I need tuition badly on Defense Against The Dark Arts. Snape s torturing me. Wonder if he has the real experience." Ron said. "But Hermoine! I need tuition on Transfiguration. I have difficulty trying to keep up with her class..." Harry continued.  
  
"So, who s first?" Hermoine asked irritatably. Harry and Ron glared at each other. "Ron, I thought you are going to have detention with Snape in his office? You told me this afternoon,"Harry asked Ron upon remembering Ron s complaint. "Oh. Yeah. Right. Well, see you two in Gryffindor common room. Bye." Ron bade Harry and his mate goodbye and went off to Snape s office.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry and Hermoine met in the empty classroom at the second level. "Alright Harry, cast "Insensial" on this vase and turn it into a hamster. Can you do that?" "Sure!" Harry replied confidently. He smiled and concentrated on his work. "Alright Harry, Let s pack up and go to bed. It s getting late," Hermoine said. "Okay, let s go..." Harry replied restlessly, after all the work he had done.  
  
Meanwhile in Snape s office, Ron was trying to keep up with what Snape was saying. His notes were all over his book and he could not even read them. Snape walked over. "How could you read this rubbish, Weasly?" "Um.... I can read them. It s quite neat," Ron replied. "Neat. You call this rubbish neat? I would like you to stay for another one hour to copy everything again, Weasly," Snape ordered. Ron swore. He was angry, but just have to comply with Snape.  
  
Back at the second level, Harry and Hermoine had finished packing up and were about to leave the classroom. Just then, Nearly Headless Nick swished past them and caused a small gust of wind to swirl around the duo. They fell down together face to face. The Gryffindor ghost apologized and went off. Harry and Hermoine s faces turned scarlet red. Harry took this great opportunity to kiss her. Just when his lips was about to touch her face, Hermoine pushed him away. "Why Hermoine? Why? I ve always liked you. Why cant you just accept me? Is it Ron?" Harry asked angrily. "No Harry. No. It s not because of Ron. It s just.... I just find it hard to accept it now. Would you give me some time to consider?" Hermoine replied shyly. "Fine, I ll give you two days. See you back in common room." Harry then kissed her on her cheeks and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" The fat lady asked. "Tranquilizer Deal," Harry replied.  
  
He saw Ron in the boys dormitory. "How s detention?" Harry asked. "What can you expect? Snape s detention is not always very ideal," Ron replied sarcastically. After a few words between them, Harry and Ron both lay down on the bed. In two minutes, they were snoring off.  
  
The next morning, the trio met at the Gryffindor table and began having their breakfast. Harry looked at his dream girl but she did not even look up from her food. Ron was wolfing down his breakfast. "I got to go back to Snape s office. He wants to see me about an assignment. Think I will have detention again. See you guys around," Ron swallowed down his pumpkin juice and went off. "Herm, have you thought about it?" Harry questioned. "No. Not at the moment. Harry, go to the empty classroom at the second level. I want to have a talk with you. See you there in fifteen minutes," Hermoine said.  
  
"Okay, firstly, why do you choose me as your girlfriend? What will happen to Cho Chang then?" "Well, I don t really care about that Ravenclaw girl anymore. She s not my cup of tea. I like you because you are you. You are Hermoine,"Harry answered her question fully. Hermoine sighed. "Well, if you re willing to be my steady, I ll talk to Ron about it. I know you are worried about Ron s reaction. But, I don t really care." Harry said confidently. "Well, okay. Anyway, another round of tuition tonight? Same place same time," Hermoine said. "Sure! I would love any tuition from my girlfriend," Harry replied. With that, he kissed her on her lips and went off to his Potions lesson.  
  
The last lesson of the day was Defense Against The Dark Arts. The Gryffindor trio ran to the classroom. They were late. Snape glared at them with those two scary eyes. "Miss Granger, Mr Weasly and Mr Potter, please see me in my office after this lesson. Ten points from Gryffindor for being late," "Luckily it isn t ten points each," Ron whispered to Hermoine. "To be exact, ten points each from Gryffindor," Snape continued. Ron swore silently. Draco Malfoy smirked. The trio found their seats and the lesson began.  
  
After the lesson, Harry, Ron and Hermoine went to Snape s office. "Potter and Weasly, you are always late, Miss Granger s only late for this time. What do you suggest I should do to punish you two?" Snape whispered. Ron and Harry looked at each other. They looked down after that. "Detention is not always good. People would say I m ill-treating you two. So, I think a make-up lesson would be just nice. Make-up lessons for the whole of this year s first semester s lessons," Snape said. Harry and Ron whispered a "what!". Hermoine was also taken aback by surprise. So, the quick witted girl thought of an idea which would lighten the "sentence" meted out by Snape. "Professor, if you do make-up lessons for Harry and Ron only, it would be unfair to those who have difficulties keeping up with the subject. So, if you are punishing them in this way, I hope that I ll also have a chance to attend the make-up lessons too. I also have my difficulties in this subject. Many students are also having their difficulties too. So, Professor, would you allow me to tell the other students that Professor Snape will be conducting make-up lessons which would cover this year s first semester s lessons?" Hermoine said. Harry and Ron were surprised at how Hermoine could come up with such a brilliant idea in five seconds. "Well well well, it seems that Miss Granger is quite right too. Alright, the punishment would be detention then. See me in my office tomorrow straight after dinner. If you two are late again, I would report to the Headmaster and he will deal with you," Snape said. The trio then left his office, giggling throughout the way.  
  
"Thanks Hermoine, you re so great!" Ron complimented her. "Of course," Hermoine answered. "So, who s going to tuition tonight?" "Me!" Harry and Ron answered. "Harry, just now in the empty classroom, I told you that you would be having tuition with me right? But it just crossed my mind that Ron has not had his tuition before. Would you let him have his turn tonight?" Hermoine asked Harry. "Alright then. See you guys in common room. Bye," Harry answered. She s my girlfriend anyway. She would never give Ron a chance too.  
  
At eight, Hermoine and Ron were in the empty classroom. "Ron, which chapters are you having difficulties on?" "Um, chapter four, six and ten. I don t really understand Snape s lectures," Ron replied. Hermoine then taught him all the stuff which he did not understand. Throughout the lesson, Ron was not concentrating on his tuition, but on Hermoine. "Done! Let s go back to common room and look for Harry," Hermoine said. "Harry, Harry and Harry! Why do you keep mentioning him? Hermoine, I have to tell you something. It s been bothering me since year three," Ron said. Hermoine knew what he was going to say. So, she said, "Ron, I m now Harry s girlfriend. I like him and he likes me. I know what you re going to tell me. Please Ron, I m not suitable for you. Sorry." Ron was stunned by her words. He could not imagine Harry and Hermoine holding hands and kissing together. Ron stomped out of the empty classroom and went up to confront Harry Potter. "Password?" "Tranquilizer Deal," Ron shouted at the fat lady who was adjusting her dress. "Why the loud voice? Lost your girl?" The fat lady asked. Ron ignored her although she had hit the nail on the head. "Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked gently. "Doing Trelawny s homework. I have to write an essay regarding---" Before he could continue, Ron said, "Spare me the crap. Did you do anything behind my back?" "No, nothing," Harry answered. "But Ron, I have to tell you something. Hermoine and I are an item," Harry continued. "I know! I know!" Ron shouted. Everybody looked at him. He grabbed Harry s robe and punched him in the face. Harry fell down, blood was oozing from his lips. Ron pulled him up again and punched him in his stomach. "Get up! I thought you are a great wizard? Even Voldermort can t beat you! Get up!" Ron shouted. Harry knew he had let Ron down by snatching Hermoine away. "I love Hermoine," Harry shouted back. Dean Thomas grabbed Ron from the back. Neville grabbed Harry. Suddenly, Hermoine came in. She saw Harry s lips and went over to him. "What happened?" She asked. "Nothing, I fell down," Harry answered. "Ron, did you do anything to him?" "Yeah! Yeah! I did! I punched him! Worried?" "How can you do this!" Hermoine said angrily. "Ron, I love Hermoine. If our friendship would end just because of her, I m sorry but I will still want her." With that, Harry stood up and kissed Hermoine on her lips. "I ve proved to everyone that I love her! Because she s Hermoine and I love her!" Harry shouted. Hermoine was shocked at his sentence.  
  
Just then, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall came in. "You three, follow me," Dumbledore said. Back in Dumbledore s office, he began questioning them. "Sir, I m seventeen. I have my freedom to love. I love Hermoine Granger," Harry said. "Liar," Ron said. Hermoine did not say anything. "Well, I ve decided to re-sort you three into different houses. Hermoine Granger, you stay in Gryffindor. Ronald Weasly, you shall go to Ravenclaw. And Harry Potter, you shall join your rival, and go to Slytherin.Harry Potter, you will still have your Quidditch post as a seeker,do not worry," Dumbledore said. The trio was astounded. "Sorry Sir, but did I hear wrongly? Okay, what can we do to stay together in Gryffindor again?" Hermoine talked for the first time. "Break up with Harry Potter and stay together as friends with Ronald Weasly. Can you do that, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "Well...." Hermoine looked at Harry, then Ron.  
  
"Well, okay. I will do that," She said. Ron looked happy. Harry was very angry and he stomped out of the office.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, the trio sat in a round table, not talking. "Okay, let s stay together as friends, okay?" Hermoine asked. "If he s willing," Ron answered. Harry did not say anything. "Fine, but we have to promise each other something," Harry said. "That no one is to have a crush on anyone between us," Harry continued. "Fine, I can do that," Ron said. "Me too," Hermoine continued. Harry kept quiet. Hermoine and Ron looked at him. "What?" Harry asked. "You have not made your promise," Hermoine and Ron said together. "Okay, me too," Harry answered.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were peeping from a corner. They were invisible. Upon hearing that, the duo smiled.  
  
This is my first fanfic, pls review! ( 


End file.
